Currently, in digital broadcasting standards of countries, a moving picture experts group phase 2—transport stream (MPEG2-TS) scheme has been employed as a transmission form (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In the future, an Internet protocol (IP) transmission scheme in which IP packets are used for digital broadcasting is expected to be introduced to provide a more advanced service.
Further, in Japan, an emergency control signal and an emergency broadcasting service are specified in a digital broadcasting standard. In this standard, even in a state in which power is turned off, a receiver such as a television receiver is specified to be powered on according to the control signal and then automatically tuned to an emergency broadcasting service.
Meanwhile, in the U.S., an emergency notification system called an emergency alerting system (EAS) has been established, and emergency information of various levels from a matter of high priority given from the president to a local notification matter are notified by various media. Here, a common alerting protocol (CAP) scheme of an extensible markup language (XML) format has been used as a format of an emergency notification message.
As a medium at the end of such an EAS, broadcasting is also positioned, and in digital broadcasting for fixed receivers such as television receivers, particularly, a control signal used in Japan is not in operation, but a subtitle superimposed on video is displayed. Meanwhile, in advanced television systems committee-mobile/handheld (ATSC M/H) that is a broadcasting standard for mobile receivers, a scheme of transmitting an emergency notification control signal and CAP information through a broadcast wave without change is specified.